Don and Jess: Manhattan Manhunt
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Next story here. This one will have mentions of Horatio, though he won't be seen. You get to meet Jess' dog Mia in this. FA


Begin Transmission

So Lacy here. Next story here. This one will have mentions of Horatio, though he won't be seen. You get to meet Jess' dog Mia in this. She is a chocolate lab with a white stripe running along each of her sides. Don has already met her, as told in the last story and in Don and Jess: Zoo York. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I only own Mia. Don't own the others.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess smiled as a chocolate lab came running towards her with a stick in her mouth. Unique with a single white stripe running down both her sides, Mia was just about two years old. Jess took the stick and threw it again, sending Mia running.

"Nice throwing arm."

Jess turned and saw Don walking towards her with two hot dogs. They had the day off after the last case and decided to spend some time together and take Mia to the park. (A/N: I know that sounds like they're already dating but they aren't. They're just spending time together as friends.) Don handed one of the hot dogs to Jess and they sat down on the bench. Mia came running back again and dropped the stick. She then placed her head on Don's leg and looked up at him.

"Your dog is giving me that look again." Don said.

Jess looked at Mia and laughed. "Mia, come." Mia moved over to Jess and laid at her feet. "She likes you."

Don laughed. "No she likes my food." Letting out a breath and leaning back against the bench, Don looked at Jess. "You notice Horatio and Stella?"

Jess nodded. "Yeah, there's something going on there. You've known them longer, any idea?"

Don shook his head. "Nope. I mean I knew them when he worked here in New York but I never picked up on anything between them."

Jess gave Don a look. "Donald Flack, you wouldn't notice a relationship between two co-workers if they walked up to you and started making out."

Don rolled his eyes. "I am not that clueless Jess. I did make it to Detective First Grade."

Jess smiled and threw a piece of her hot dog to Mia.

"I think something happened between those two in the past." Jess said. "But I couldn't get anything out of Stella."

Don looked at her. "Hey I give you points for trying. I'd ask Mac but I like life."

Jess laughed. "You think he might know something?"

"Yeah, Stella and Mac have been closer then most married people for as long as I have known them. If something happened between Stella and Horatio, Mac would know." Don said. "But forget it, I ain't asking him."

"Chicken." Jess muttered.

Don handed the rest of his hot dog to Mia then looked at his partner with raised eye brows.

"Excuse me? You want to talk to Mac about something like that? Be my guest. I'd like to stay alive a little longer." Don said.

"Well I guess we are both living in mystery cause I'm not asking either." Jess said.

Don snorted. "And you called me a chicken."

Jess smacked him on the arm and stood up. "Come on, let's get Mia back to my place."

Don stood up as well and they made their way down the street, back to Jess' apartment. Letting them in, Mia ran over to her water bowl while Jess pulled two beers out of the fridge. Handing one to Don, they went to the living room and settled on the couch.

"You going to the services for the kids who were killed?" Don asked.

Jess took a sip of beer. "Yeah, I talked to Jarvis about it. He said we could both have the time for them."

Don nodded. "Good." he took a swig of beer and swallowed. "God, that was one hell of a case. Twelve people in two states in seventy two hours. What makes a person do something like that?"

Jess shrugged. "I don't know. And I don't really want to. I don't get how Mac can get into the heads of these guys and still stay sane."

"And given the fact that the man never takes a sick day or vacation, it's a miracle." Don said.

"I think it comes back to Stella." Jess said. Don looked at her. "Think about it, whenever a case gets hard or really gets to Mac, who do we see him with at the end of the case?"

"Stella." Don said.

"Exactly. You said it yourself, she keeps him from becoming part of his office. If it wasn't for her, he would have taken up roots in there by now." Jess said.

Don nodded. "Alright I see your point. She's his rock, his reason to hold onto his sanity."

Jess nodded. "Everybody needs someone."

Don turned sideways on the couch to completely face Jess. "What about you?"

Jess placed her beer down on the coffee table then mimicked Don's actions. "I thought that's what you were for?"

Don smiled. "Just checking. Wanted to make sure I was yours like you're mine."

Jess placed her hand on Don's arm that was across the back of the couch. "Don't worry Don, I know how much you mean to me and I to you."

Their gazes held for a minute before Mia interrupted them by jumping up on the couch between them. Jess started laughing as Don fell backwards and rolled onto the floor. Righting himself, he looked at Jess.

"Told ya she only like me for my food." Don said.

Jess shook her head and Don lifted himself back onto the couch. They turned on the TV and settled in.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"Come on Danny, you've known them the longest." Don said.

Danny shrugged. "True but I'm not telling you anything. You want to know, go to Mac and Stel yourself."

Don crossed his arms. "Jess already tried Stella. She won't say squat."

"What about Mac?" Danny asked. Don just gave him a look. "Right, well I'd say call up Horatio but that would be just a lot weird."

Don nodded. "Yeah it would be. So I guess the rest of us will never know."

Danny nodded with another shrug. "Sorry Don, but it's not my place."

Don patted Danny on the shoulder. "I know."

Danny started working on something then faced Don again with a smirk. Don frowned at this.

"What?" Don asked.

Danny's smirk grew. "So you and Angell spent your off day together."

Don sighed. "Danny, you're not going to start that again. Yeah we spent the day together, took her dog to the park then hung out at her apartment. As friends. Don't read too much into it."

Lindsay walked in as Don was talking. "Flack denying liking Angell?" she asked Danny.

Danny nodded. "Yup, even after they spent the whole day together yesterday."

Lindsay laughed and handed some results to Danny. Don took this moment to leave the lab. It might look like running away but better safe then sorry until he figured out how he really felt.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Well things seems to be progressing well. You've met Mia, let me know what you think of her. Remember the flame policy and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
